


let's get on with living (while we can)

by VibrantVenus



Series: my favorite fics i've written [8]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, cheesy ending, do i maybe relate to larry too much and vent abt my desire to love thru him? perhaps, henry and lisa are not married, title is from a song, vent fic, you gotta die sometime from the falsettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Larry knows they'll die young. Knows they don't have long.Don't they deserve to be happy?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: my favorite fics i've written [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	let's get on with living (while we can)

**Author's Note:**

> had a bad day. i continue to cope through fic. unedited and probably messy bc my main typing finger is currently fucked. enjoy.

After they discovered the cult, something in Larry had know they'd die young. It's a lingering feeling, stifling. A weight too heavy for any fifteen year old to carry. The cult hadn't shied away from killing before, they wouldn't stop for a couple of stupid teenagers. But it got him thinking.

He's always kind of wanted to get married. It was a maybe a silly dream, born from his childhood view of his parents, smiling and lovesick, but it was still something he'd carried in his heart for years.

Something he'd buried, kicking and screaming when his father left.

_It's your curse it's your fault, he didn't mean to leave you he loved you he didn't leave he didn't leave he didn't-_

He'd buried those dreams.

But Sal has a way of bringing those parts out of him, hands scrabbling at the dirt over his grave.

He loves Sal. Loves his hair and the way his eye lights up when he smiles. The way Sal trusts him. The piercings in his ear, and the way he tapped his fingers when he was nervous. His fingers, and his knees, and the small speckled paint freckles on his shoulders. Its the little things, and the big things and the everything about Sal, and Larry doesn't realize he's In Love until they're nearly seventeen.

Sal is spending the night, mask placed on the permanently cleared space on his desk. They're watching a movie, one of those old black and white films about love that Larry pretends not to be obsessed with.

He doesn't realize he's been staring at Sal the whole time until he speaks.

"Do you...ever think somebody could love me like that?"

And Larry looks at him, really looks at him. The dim light of the tv highlighting his features, crowning him with a soft glowing halo.

"I do."

And Sal looks at him, confused and tired and hopeful.

"I love you."

And the hope, it's the hope that gets him.

He's slow, hand delicately pressing against the side of Sal's face as he kisses him and-

He loves Sal. Really, really loves him. His fingers tangle in baby blue locks and he loves him he loves him he loves him-

He feels Sal's hand grab his own. fingers interlocking with his own and-

"I love you too."

_Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not-_

Scratch that. Start from the beginning.

_Love is the scratchy crackle of a walkie talkie at 3 am. Love is polaroids tucked in his locker. Is gentle hands wiping the blood from his face. Is Sal's hand in his own. Is tiny doodles on the edges of his papers, smiles and stars and spider webs._

He loves Sal. And, as it turns out, Sal happens to love him too.

They're nearly eighteen, and they've graduated and it doesn't feel real. They're technically adults now. They have to get jobs, and work, and try not to get murdered. It should be too much, but he's too happy.

The world doesn't stop turning when Sal holds his hand, but it sure feel like it does.

They're in his room, still clothed in their graduation gowns, Sanity's Fall playing in the background.

They're living in the amber of the moment, fingers linked and breathing slow. They're nearly eighteen, and they could die any day, and he's been thinking and-

"Will you marry me?"

Sal jerks up, startled. His mouth, his voice, "What?"

Larry sits up, taking both of Sal's hands in his own. Regret kicking him deep in the gut.

"I-fuck, I just mean. With the cult and everything who knows what could happen, and-man I want to spend the rest of my life with you anyways and I just thought-"

"Yes."

Sal's other hand has risen to claim his own. Lips a smiling curve, the sun beaming through the clouds. "Yes, I'll marry you."

And theres paint staining his carpet, and a permanently cleared space on his desk. Sal has made a home inside his chest, and it's warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the henry/lisa pairing is weird, and thusly have decided to ignore it. In the context of this fic even if henry and lisa did want to start dating/getting married they'd be too late bc Sal nd larry beat them to it.  
> also i just realized that like....canonically they only get seven years together? that so fucking sad.....  
> Also also I really didn't know how to end this fic so I'm sorry if it seems kimd of cheesy. I might write more fics in this universe but who honestly knows


End file.
